


Infiltration

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: When a girl was caught sneaking into the campus, Uszka was suspicious. And as little details began to mount, her suspicions only grew.How it ended with her blissfully unconscious in a chair and the suspect gone, Jajka would never find out.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Uszka (Girls Und Panzer)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware of her:  
> https://gup.fandom.com/wiki/Uszka
> 
> (My thanks to Kwarduk for updating the wiki~)
> 
> TL Note: 'Kumpel' = Buddy (nickname)

''H-Hey... let me go...!''

It was early afternoon at Bonple High School when an intruder was found sneaking onto campus; a girl who nobody recognised, and wasn't on the school's register. They were apprehended swiftly, and at Jajka's orders she was thrown into the 'interrogation room' – or more accurately an office that had been cleared out to _look_ like an interrogation room.

''You will be released upon telling the truth. State your intentions!''

The interrogation room was a simple office that had been rearranged, the teacher's desk in the centre of the room with one metal chair on either side. Nearest the door sat Jajka, eyeing up the unknown girl coldly – playing the role of 'bad cop' expertly, trying to weasel out the truth via harshness. Behind her by the door was Uszka, stoic as she watched the nameless girl squirm.

''I-I want a lawyer!'' The girl squeaked out, shrinking when Jajka glared.

''You have not broken any laws; you are not deserving of a lawyer. The school officials, on the other hand, will not be as kind as I am. So speak!''

The nameless girl quivered beneath Jajka's harsh glare, far too intimidated to speak properly. Seeing that Jajka sighed and stood up – pointedly ignoring the girl's fearful squeak – and shot a glance back at Uszka.

''I will give you an hour. Make her talk.'' Jajka ordered, swiftly striding out the room.

Uszka waited until the door slammed shut before she pushed off the wall, fixing the unknown girl with a suspicious look. ''You shouldn't make this difficult for yourself, you know. Jajka can be pretty forgiving if you just tell us why you're here.''

There was something 'off' about the girl that had left Uszka suspicious from the start. She couldn't pin it down; all she had was a gut feeling. Small little errors were slowing building up; from how her voice pitch changed from deep to squeaky, to how she was deliberately making it more difficult when she could've just answered truthfully and leave within minutes, albeit with a scolding from the head teacher. Almost like they wanted to stay here.

Slowly Uszka circled the unnamed girl, examining her more closely. There was something oddly familiar about her face but she couldn't put a finger on it. Her chest was flat but that wasn't a cause for suspicion – but when combined with the fact she was wearing black shorts beneath her skirt? It was a little bit too suspicious. Doubly so when one took into consideration that many boys had attempted to sneak into the school, for various reasons.

''Hm...'' Uszka hummed suspiciously... and promptly flipped up the girl's skirt.

To reveal the bulge within 'her' bike shorts.

''Ah...'' The newly-discovered boy smiled sheepishly, wilting as Uszka glared dangerously at him. ''Wait, it's me, Uszka-chan!''

''Huh?'' Uszka paused, blinking owlishly at the familiar nickname – before it clicked. ''Wait... _Kumpel_ , is that you...?''

Her childhood friend smiled weakly at her and reached up, pulling off the long-haired wig he was wearing. ''Hey... long time no see.''

''You...'' Uszka looked happy, disbelieving and resigned all at once. ''... _idiota_. Only you would sneak into an all-girl's school so brazenly.''

He laughed sheepishly, scratching his head. ''Yeah, I guess it was a dumb idea to try and take the hole through the fence... I just missed you and wanted to see you.''

Uszka flushed pink. ''...so much so that you stole a girl's outfit?''

''I heard what happened to the guys who tried to sneak in.'' He shivered. ''At least like this I wasn't chased off campus with a tank.''

The tanker giggled at the memory, bending down and giving him a hug. With school in the way and their differing schedules it was rare they got the chance to hang out like the old days, and clearly he opted to change that. While she disapproved of how reckless he was, especially since Jajka would likely give him a solid kick in the ass for trespassing, she was overjoyed to see him again.

''I missed you too.'' Uszka whispered to him, smiling wryly at his light blush. ''Sorry for not being able to see you.''

''It's fine.'' He assured her, his hands sliding down her back.

Uszka's cheeks warmed and she smiled, taking a seat on his lap – their faces so close their breath mixed together. She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, her forehead pressing against his; the soothing pressure of their temples together reminding her of the many days spent together in their younger days.

He was clearly of the same mind. ''Remember when you always used to give me a goodbye kiss, back in the day?''

'' _Tak_...'' She agreed softly, blushing not only at the memory, but at the way he slid his arms around her lower back.

With a quiet smile Uszka leaned down, pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss. It was a slow kiss born of affection and familiarity, their lips meshing together gently. It had been too long since the last time they had done this, evidenced by how he quickly kissed her the moment she pulled back, muffling her soft groan.

Her lungs burned for air and Uszka sucked in a breath, barely having a second before he kissed her again, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. She happily kissed him back, mewling softly as his hands slipped lower down, daring to slip under her skirt and tenderly grope her ass – giving her rear a soft squeeze. The gentle touch set alight a fire in her stomach, a shiver of pleasure travelling up her spine and extracting another soft moan from the tanker.

''Mn...'' Uszka slowly rolled her hips, gently grinding against him – her lips quirking up at the corners when she felt something hard tent in his shorts. ''Did you like... getting told off... by Jajka~?''

He smiled wryly. ''More so from you than her.''

Uszka giggled softly and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as he slipped his hands into her panties, groping her bare ass. She replied by sliding her right hand down his chest, her lithe fingers clumsily working to unzip his shorts – and allowing his swiftly-hardening cock to slip out into her waiting hand. She wasted no time in curling her fingers around his shaft and bobbing her wrist, jerking him off with teasing slowness.

He grunted into the kiss and got bolder, sliding his hands out her panties and grabbing her ass again – before his right hand curved around and under her, his fingers pressing against her clothed slit. Uszka gasped softly at his lewd touch, her gasp melting into a soft moan as he rubbed her off. Not willing to be left behind she responded by jerking him off as best she could, their lips rarely breaking apart for air.

''Mm...'' Uszka shivered, a pleasurable spark twisting in her pelvis. ''W-We shouldn't... be doing it here...''

''I don't see you stopping...'' He countered, kissing her briefly. ''Remember all the times we played in the river? When I first saw you naked, 'cause you just stripped without any sense of modesty?''

''Don't say such embarrassing things~'' Uszka pouted, cheeks darkening at the embarrassing memory.

He smiled wryly at her and dove in, kissing her hungrily on the lips. Uszka mewled and returned the passionate kiss, the fire in her stomach only growing stronger as she felt how hard he was becoming in her hand. It took a conscious effort to not look over her shoulder back at the door, a small part of her worried Jajka would return to see them in such an embarrassing position, yet a larger part of her found this exciting.

An idea hit Uszka and her cheeks darkened further, yet she still acted on it – purposefully shifting her waist closer until she was practically straddling him, and with a roll of the hips she ground herself against him. Both of them groaned at the lewd feeling, her thin panties doing little do muffle the feeling of his cock sliding up against her clothed pussy, the gentle sensation arousing them both more.

''Ah...'' Uszka moaned softly, breaking off from the kiss as she focused on moving her hips; gently grinding against his dick. ''N-Nn... _Kumpel..._ ''

Her childhood friend groaned wordlessly in response, gripping her hips and helping her move. Uszka moaned softly and replied by gently nursing his cock, deliberately pushing it against her clothed slit as she rubbed herself against his hard length. As if to pay her back his hands abandoned her hips and went up to her chest, unbuttoning her brown jacket with lust-filled haste.

Uszka blushed but didn't stop him, biting her lip as he swiftly unbuttoned her jacket; allowing her to shrug it off. The second it was out the way his hands went for her white under-shirt, unbuttoning that too and all but ripping it open, exposing her modest round breasts to his lustful gaze. While she didn't have the most curvaceous figure in the world, he had made it known in the past how little he minded.

''Mm~'' Uszka moaned as his hands eagerly cupped her breasts, giving them a gentle yet erotic squeeze; his fingers running over her pink nipples and gently teasing them.

The tanker kept rolling her hips even as he toyed with her chest, soft moans spilling relentlessly out her mouth. Pleasure teased her body all over, her breathing growing quicker from the combined stimulation – though to her delight he was equally aroused, his cheeks flushed and his breathing shallow. She ran a finger along the tip of his cock and smiled playfully at his gasp, teasingly tracing the sensitive tip with her finger.

He responded by leaning in and crashing his lips against hers, devouring her surprised moan as she found herself being kissed again. In seconds Uszka melted beneath his fiery passion, moaning submissively as he continued to fondle her boobs – almost automatically grinding against his twitching cock, her underwear becoming damp with arousal.

''Haah~'' Uszka groaned as they broke off the kiss, both of them panting for air.

His hands suddenly abandoned her breasts, dropping down to her hips and pulling her against his cock, eliciting a mutual groan from the both of them. ''Nn... Uszka... I need you...''

She blushed at his breathy mutter. ''Geez... you can't even wait until the weekend? At least then we can do it in private...''

He groped her ass in reply. ''I can't wait until then.''

Uszka smiled demurely and huffed, privately admitting to herself she felt the same. Just kissing and grinding against him had gotten her so hot and bothered she wouldn't be able to calm down until she had some release... and after feeling how hard he was, nothing short of his cock would be able to sate the burning need in her stomach.

With that in mind Uszka lifted her hips up and pushed the front of her panties aside, shivering as her folds were exposed to the cool office air. His hands landed on her hips and pulled her close, helping position her directly over his cock. Their seating made it a bit awkward but she made it work, panting with arousal as she grasped his twitching shaft and lined it up – before slowly sinking down his shaft.

''A-Ah...'' Uszka moaned softly, all but melting as he finally entered her after so long. ''M-Mm... yes~''

He blushed at her lewd mewl, leaning in and kissing her. Uszka happily kissed him back, her muffled moans filled the office as she slowly sunk down his dick; her arousal helping ease her down his dick. No matter how many times they did it she could never get enough, the familiar sensation of having him inside her driving her crazy.

With a low moan Uszka laid her hands on his shoulders, tenderly beginning to bounce on his cock. Each slow bounce helped ease her further down his cock, her pussy burning with pleasure as over half his cock slid into her delicate folds. His own hands alternated between soothingly rubbing her hips to groping her ass, the gentle pleasure making Uszka mewl.

''Ah... haah~'' She panted, quivering when he kissed her neck. ''Mm... ahh...''

Uszka was quick to find a steady rhythm to move her hips in, pleasure flooding her body as she bounced on his twitching cock – more and more of his length entering her until he was hitting her deepest parts, managing to take his full length into herself. The familiar fullness made her groan, gently cupping his cheek and pulling him out of her neck, and into a fiery kiss of passion, muting their mutual moans.

Her lungs burned for air, forcing her to break off the kiss – and quickly stifle a sharp moan as he bucked his hips, thrusting up into her tingling folds. Uszka quivered from the unexpected penetration, her bounces briefly slowing before she got back into the rhythm; shooting him a breathless pout as she resumed riding him.

''Nn...'' He grinned lightly at her, groping her butt. ''Uszka-chan...''

''Ahh... don't say that~'' Uszka whimpered at the embarrassingly sweet honorific, gripping his shoulders and tipping her upper body back.

He gripped her ass in response, steadying her as she bounce on his cock with lustful rolls of her hips, hot moans slipping free from her lips. Pleasure was overriding her mind and leaving her unable to think, the world around them fading away as she focused solely on his throbbing cock; feeling him intimately spear into her quivering pussy and set her nerves alight.

Uszka's movements grew faster and more desperate as the burning heat in her pelvis grew stronger, the familiar fire in her pussy becoming an ungodly heat. Her muscles quivered and coiled tight, becoming light-headed as she rolled her hips with feverish lust. The pleasant burning was only made better when he started bucking his hips too, thrusting up into her slick pussy and throbbing inside her, so dangerously close to cumming.

''A-Ah... y-yes...'' Uszka moaned under her breath, eyes screwing shut. ''I-Inside... just- Mm~! I-I can't- _Mmph~!_ ''

Uszka bit her lip, stifling her sharp moan of pleasure as her orgasm crashed down on her; making her muscles all seize up tight. Her childhood friend groaned beneath her, wildly thrusting up into her with his throbbing cock before he too hit his limit, ropes of hot cum shooting inside her quivering insides and adding to Uszka's pleasure, her mind nearly melting from the orgasmic feeling.

''A-Ah...'' The tanker moaned, shivering as another spurt shot inside her.

Breathlessly Uszka rolled her hips, shuddering as a pleasurable weakness tickled her legs; leaving her almost numb from the good feeling. He groaned and held her hips tight, gently moving her back and forth, teasing their connected parts and extracting soft groans from both of them.

''Haah... hah...'' Uszka raised a hand, wiping some dishevelled hair from her eyes. ''Mm... satisfied~?''

His response came in the form of suddenly standing up, eliciting a startled squeak from Uszka as he picked her up – and pushed her up against the desk. Uszka blushed deeply as she caught sight of the eager glint in his eyes, followed by him darting down and hungrily kissing her full on the lips.

She moaned and leaned back, shivering as his hands slithered up her sides and to her breasts, groping her boobs. They broke apart for air for all of two seconds before their lips met in another heated kiss, the smacking of lips filling the office as they kissed so passionately. Breathing was made all the harder as he squeezed her modest round breasts, fondling them like she was the last girl on Earth; the thought making her shudder.

''A-Ah...'' Uszka twitched as she felt his cock rub against her sensitive pussy; rock-hard again. She hadn't even noticed him slipping out of her, but she was eager to have him back in again.

With that in mind she snaked her legs around his waist and pulled him close, groaning as she felt his erect shaft slide along her lower lips, sending teasing sparks fluttering through her. He clearly felt the same way, deepening the passionate kiss and deliberately grinding against her, his cock coming close to entering her but never actually penetrating.

''Ah... _Kumpel..._ '' Uszka murmured, a breathy smile curling at her lips. ''Inside... one more round...''

''You think we have the time?'' He kissed her cheek.

She smirked wryly. ''Just do it~''

He grunted in agreement, an eager glint in his eyes as he slid one hand down to his cock, helping guide it between her slick folds – and with a quick buck of his hips, he plunged inside. Uszka had to bite her lip to muffle her sharp moan of pleasure, her mind briefly melting from the hot sensation of him entering her. She was still sensitive from cumming already; and yet that only made it feel so much better.

''A-Ah...'' Uszka moaned as he started to thrust, not even attempting to go slow given how wet she was – eagerly pumping his cock into her womanhood.

The embarrassingly erotic sound of their skin slapping together filled the office, joined by the sound of the desk creaking beneath them as he banged her atop the teacher's desk. Somehow the concept of being fucked on the teacher's desk made the scene all the more erotic to Uszka, a breathy moan escaping her as he plunged into her pussy over and over again.

She slid her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down into a sloppy, heated kiss – one he gladly returned, groaning into her mouth as he pounded into her. His right hand stayed on her hip to keep her steady while his left blindly roamed up and down her body, alternating between gripping her hip and sliding along her thigh, the gentle touch sending pleasant shivers through the tanker.

''Mm~'' Uszka groaned as he hit a sensitive spot inside her, sending a white-hot jolt of pleasure through her pelvis. ''H-Harder...!''

He hummed in agreement, breaking off the kiss and instead burying his head in the crook of her neck; eliciting a breathy mewl from Uszka as he pounded into her. Her sweet moans brushed right past his ear and caused him to move faster, all but slamming into her quivering pussy and melting her mind, nothing but the two of them mattering anymore. Even if Jajka was to interrupt them she didn't think she'd care; not until they both finished.

Uszka shivered as his left hand slid up her side, groping her breast while he murmured into her neck. ''Every time we meet... I swear you keep... getting bigger...!''

She giggled breathily. ''That a good thing...?''

''Mm.'' He hummed in response, kissing her neck.

Uszka mewled at his lustful kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as he drilled into her so roughly it left her aching for more. Every smack of his pelvis against hers left her moaning, her chest heaving with her quick breaths and her toes curling as pleasure filled her. All of it was rapidly overwhelming her, her inner walls coiling tight around his throbbing cock as her second orgasm drew near.

''Ahh... Uszka-chan...!'' He groaned into her neck, his pounding growing even rougher – until he suddenly slammed deep into her. '' _Nn!_ ''

Uszka gasped as he suddenly came, shooting ropes of cum into her quivering insides for the second time. The unexpected heat tipped her over the edge, throwing her head back as she climaxed; spasming beneath him as a powerful orgasm ripped through her like lightning. Every little spurt that filled her only added to her mind-melting orgasm, her inner walls milking him dry.

''Nn... haah... hah...'' Her childhood friend groaned, giving a few final thrusts before finally coming to a stop, shuddering at the pleasurable heat of her insides. ''Uszka-chan...''

As the haze of his orgasm fell however he took note of Uszka's expression... and an exasperated smile curled at his lips as he found her unconscious, a blissful smile glued to her face; the rare expression making her seem all the cuter.

''Geez... leaving it to me to clean up _again?_ '' He sighed fondly, pulling out of her cum-filled pussy and quickly tucking his cock back into his shorts, zipping them back up.

It took several minutes to tidy the room back up and re-dress Uszka, and after leaving her in a chair he quickly departed from the room, sneaking out of the campus unseen.

Uszka would later be chewed out by Jajka for letting the prisoner escape, but the chipper smile on her face never left.

[END]


End file.
